Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs
by VickyT36
Summary: A smurfs version of Snow White and the Seven Dwafs
1. Epilogue

**Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here with another Smurfs fanfic, based off of the the movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In a land far far away, there was a kingdom called Smurfs' Kingdom. There lived the smurfs happy little blue people who were very friendly. The kingdom was ruled by a lovely queen, to everyone outside the castle called her Your Highness or Your Majesty, but inside they called her Nanny.

Nanny was a good queen, she was kind, fair, compassionate, and did whatever was best for her kingdom. Nanny had an heir to her thrown, and was Princess Smurfette.

Years ago Nanny had found Smurfette as a baby on the castle's doorstep, so she adopted her as her own. Smurfette was like a granddaughter to Nanny. And everyone in the kingdom loved her almost as much as they loved Queen Nanny.

But there was one person who didn't like Princess Smurfette. It was Queen Nanny's adviser, a goblin named Gargamel. He wanted to be their heir to the queen's thrown.

One day Queen Nanny had to go away for a while, to help a smurfberry shortage in the northern part of the land, she left Gargamel in charge of the kingdom, for Smurfette was too young to rule herself.

With Gargamel in charge Smurfette's princess lifestyle fell apart. Gargamel made her a maid, and everyday he went to his magic mirror asking it who was the fairest of them all.

And as long as the mirror said he was the fairest, Smurfette was safe from anymore of Gargamel's harm.

**That's chapter 1, please review**


	2. Get Rid of Her

**Chapter 2: Get Rid of Her**

One lovely morning, Smurfette was out in the castle garden weeding. "Oh, this is very tiring." she said to herself. Then three little birds two red and one blue, and two little bunny rabbits came.

The birds carried the bucket that Smurfette was putting the weeds in, and the rabbits were helping her pull the weeds. When they finished the birds landed on Smurfette, and the rabbits nuzzled her. "Oh, stop that. That tickles." she giggled.

Gargamel saw Smurfette playing with her animal friends, and scowled. "Even when I turn her into a maid she's happy. Oh well, at least the mirror knows who's the true ruler of this kingdom." said Gargamel.

He went down into the castle catacombs and behind a deep red curtain, to talk to the mirror. "Mirror, awake." ordered Gargamel. The mirror then showed its' face. "What do you wish to know?" he asked.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" he asked. "The fairest one in the kingdom is maiden." said the mirror. "Pity her, reveal her name." "The fairest one of all is the young princess."

"SMURFETTE!" Gargamel yelled. In a fit of his anger, he called Smurfette to the throne room. Smurfette came into the throne room. "You, called for me, Gargamel sir?" she asked.

"Mop the dinning room floor, dust the bookshelves in the library, and finish the garden harvest." he said angrily. "Yes, sir." said Smurfette, and then she left.

Gargamel sat on the throne, thinking of a way to regain being the fairest of them all. Then he had an idea the only way he could become the fairest of them all, was to get rid of the one who was the fairest.

Later that day, he called the castle huntsman to the throne room. "Come forward Gusty Smurf." he said. "You called for me, Sir Gargamel?" he asked. "Yes, I have an assignment for you. I want you to take Smurfette out into the woods, where she can pick wild flowers, and then I want to to get rid of her."

"But sir, the princess..." "Silence, if you don't get rid of her, I'll be sure to get rid of you too, so tomorrow at high noon, you will get rid of her." Gargamel ordered.

"Yes sir." said Gusty, and he left. Gargamel smiled evilly. "Enjoy your last day, princess." he said.

**That's chapter 2 please review**


	3. Smurfette Runs Away

**Chapter 3: Smurfette Runs Away **

The next day Gargamel let Smurfette where one of her nice princess dresses. Smurfette choose to wear the one with the blue top and blue short puffy sleeves, and the yellow skirt.

After she was dressed Gusty took her out to the forest to pick flowers. "Oh, it's such a beautiful day, isn't it, Gutsy?" she asked. "Yes, very nice." said Gutsy nervously.

Smurfette spotted some daisies, and went over to pick them. Gutsy looked around to make sure no one was looking, then he took out his sword, and slowly walked over to her.

"Oh, Gutsy thank you so much for taking me out today. It's been hard working as Gargamel's maid." said Smurfette, she turned around, and gave him a beautiful smile.

Gutsy couldn't go through with it anymore. "What's wrong?" she asked. Gutsy dropped his sword, and fell to his knees. "I'm very sorry, your highness." he said. "What're you talking about?" asked Smurfette.

"Gargamel told me to get rid of you. He's jealous that you're the fairest in the land, and he isn't." said Gutsy. "Gargamel told you to get rid of me?" asked Smurfette in disbelief.

She knew Gargamel was kind of mean, but he didn't think he was evil. "Well, what're we going to do, I can't go home." said Smurfette. "I have an idea, I'll tell Gargamel I got rid of you. While you find somewhere in the woods to hide. Then when Queen Nanny comes back, I'll find you bring you home, and we'll get rid of that Gargamel for good." said Gusty.

"That's a great idea." said Smurfette. She gave Gutsy a quick hug, and then ran off into the forest. She was sad to be leaving the castle, and going off into the woods. But she hoped she'd see Queen Nanny again really soon.

**Please review**


	4. The Cottage and the Seven Smurfs

**Chapter 4: The Cottage and the Seven Smurfs **

Smurfette ran further into the woods, until she was too tired to go on. "Oh, there must be a place where I can find shelter." she said to herself. Then something caught her eye, it was a small cottage.

"Maybe someone there can give me shelter." Smurfette went to the house, and knocked on the door. When no one came, she opened the door, and quietly walked in.

"Hello, is anyone home? May I come in?" asked Smurfette. But there was no one home. Smurfette looked around, and saw that the place was a mess. "Maybe, if I tidied up, the people who'll let me stay here." said Smurfette.

All afternoon, Smurfette swept, dusted, washed, and polished. Finally she was finished, feeling very tired Smurfette went upstairs to lie down. She found the bedroom, and found seven beds.

She laid down, on one of them, and fell asleep very quickly. Meanwhile out in the smurf berry fields there were seven smurfs picking berries, and those seven smurfs were the ones who lived in the cottage.

There was Papa, Grouchy, Clumsy, Jokey, Sickly, Lazy, and Scardy. "Have you guys filled your baskets yet?" asked Papa. "(Achoo), I've got mine filled." said Sickly sounding stuffed up.

"Mine's almost filled." said Lazy, as he laid on the ground throwing berries into his baskets. "Don't rush me." snapped Grouchy. "Y-yeah, I've g-got mine. Can we go home now, it's getting dark." said Scardy.

"I've got mine, oops." said Clumsy, he tripped over his own feet, and dropped his basket. "Okay, Jokey how about you?" asked Papa. "BOO!" yelled a voice from behind him.

Papa jumped, and turned around, just to see Jokey laughing at him. "Jokey." said Brainy firmly. "What, I've got my berries." said Jokey. After they finished, they all walked back to their cottage.

But when they got home, they saw that the front door was wide open. "Someone's in our house." said Clumsy. "W-what if it's a monster?" asked Scardy, hiding behind Papa.

"I saw we go right in there, and tell 'em to get out." said Grouchy. "Calm down, we'll just sneak in, and see if we can find whoever's inside." said Papa, calmly.

They quietly slipped in, and looked around. "This place is spotless." said Sickly. "It's so clean, it's disgusting." said Grouchy. Meanwhile upstairs, Smurfette woke up, and heard the voices downstairs.

So she decided to go down and investigate. Downstairs the seven smurfs heard footsteps coming downstairs. "Jokey, are you doing another one of your jokes?" asked Papa.

"No, Papa." said Jokey. "Quick, behind the table." said Grouchy. They ducked behind the table, and waited. Soon Smurfette reached downstairs, and walked around. "Hello, is there anyone here?" she asked.

"It's a girl." said Lazy. "She's really beautiful." said Clumsy. "Is there someone back there?" asked Smurfette. The smurfs came out from behind the table. "Oh, hello." said Smurfette.

"Hello, my dear." said Papa. "Who are you?" she asked. "Well, I'm Papa, this is Lazy, Sickly, Clumsy, Scardy, Grouchy, and Jokey." introduced Papa. "Who are you?" asked Grouchy rudely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Smrfette." said Smurfette. "Smurfette?" asked Jokey. "T-the princess?" asked Scardy. "Yes." said Smurfette. "Well, it's an honor to meet you, Your Highness." said Papa, and he and the other smurfs bowed down to her.

"Thank you." said Smurfette. "Uh, Princess Smurfette..." "Please just call me Smurfette." "Well, Smurfette what are you doing in our house?" asked Clumsy. Sickly blowed his nose, "Yeah, shouldn't you be at the castle?" he asked.

"Well unfortunately, I can't go back home for a while. Gargamel tried to get rid of me today, and until Queen Nanny gets back I can't go home." explained Smurfette. "Gargamel, that old goblin, I'd like to give him a knuckle sandwich." said Grouchy balling up his fist.

"Well, why don't you stay here?" asked Papa. "Oh, I wouldn't want to impose." said Smurfette. "Nonsense, you can stay here as long as you want, right guys?" said Clumsy.

"Yeah." said Jokey. "Of coarse." said Sickly sounding stuffed up. "Mmhmm." said Lazy. "Yeah, whatever." said Grouchy. "S-sure." said Scardy.

**That's chapter 4, please review**


	5. Gargamel's Plan

**Chapter 5: Gargamel's Plan **

Meanwhile back at the castle, Gargamel had called for Gutsy. "Did you get rid of Smurfette like I said?" he asked. "Yes, sir. I regretfully tell you that the young princess is gone." said Gusty, pretending to be sad and angry.

"Good, you're dismissed." said Gargamel, and Gutsy left. After that Gargamel headed down into the catacombs to talk to his mirror. "With Smurfette out of the way, I'll finally regain my place as fairest in the land.

When he got the mirror, he summoned it. "What do you wish to know?" asked the mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" asked Gargamel. "The fairest one is still Smurfette." said the mirror.

Gargamel chuckled, and said, "Smurfette is lost in the woods, probably surround by wild beasts." "Smurfette is in the home of the seven smurfs." said the mirror, then the face in the mirror disappeared and Gargamel saw Smurfette serving dinner to the seven smurfs.

Gargamel growled in anger. "That Gutsy, he never does anything right. I guess it's time I take matters into my own hands." he said to himself. He went down further into the catacombs, and to a door that no one in the castle knew about, but him.

In the room were a bunch of books on spells, potions, and different ingredients. "I'll go there, myself and get rid of Smurfette, but I'll need a disguise. Something to make me look younger." he said.

He got a book of spells for disguises, and found one that were make him younger. He said the spell to himself, and wind blew all around him, and he was transformed from an old goblin, into a young goblin.

"It worked, now I have the perfect plan to get rid of Smurfette." he said. He got another book, and flipped through the pages. "Ah ha, the poison smurfberry spell. One bite of the poison smurfberry, and the victim will fall into a deep sleep forever. Perfect." he said. This plan was going to work for sure.

**That's chapter 5, please review**


End file.
